The Passage Of Time
by Kagura Of The Wind
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is nearly completed, and everyone is in a rush to find the few remaining shards that exist somewhere in the fuedal era...or so everyone thought Chapter One: Naraku's Promise


{Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha in any way...This is my first fan fic up at the moment, and it is no where near finished...please comment and crtisizm is welcomed as well, I could always use some help ^~ This story has no real parings at the moment, besides the obvious already ''planned'' out pairings...Um this story might be more focused around Kagura, but it will switch around between other characters and so on...}  
  
|----†----|  
  
The Passage of Time  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Kagura of the Wind  
  
|----†----|  
  
"..Kagura.." His voice echoed slightly in the dark room he always seemed to be 'planted' in, never to fight on his own...what a coward he was. She hated him with all her might, but what could she do...he had her heart....  
  
"..Hai...?" Kagura watched Naraku through the thin screen that seperated them at the moment, ignoring the strong scent of Miasma that never seemed to fade away.   
  
"..InuYasha. He is still alive..." Naraku spoke, not a hint of emotion in his cold and eyrie voice.  
  
"...unfortunatly..." Kagura muttered back, narrowing her eyes. She hated everything about the half-demon before her, even though he WAS her creator.  
  
"...Kill him and you may have your heart." He knew what she wanted, and the wind sorcoress would do anything to be free.   
  
With the shikon no tama, almost fully completed, not to mention in Naraku's hands, everyone seemed to be in a rush for the remaining shards that existed somewhere in the fuedal era - or so everyone thought.....  
  
|----†----|  
  
"..eeeeekk!!" A shrill and unpleasant cry rung through-out the forest not too far from Kaeda's village. Shippou struggled as InuYasha's foot planted the small kitsune to the ground.   
  
"..I told you these were my chips you pathetic excuse for a demon!" InuYasha shouted rather loudly.  
  
Kagome watched silently from the side-lines along with Miroku and Sango, a blank look upon her face. She had brought with her several bags of chips, and yet InuYasha was nearly killing Shippou over one.  
  
"...InuYasha..." Kagome said, stopping InuYasha from what he was doing for a moment. "...oswari.." She said with a slight grin, the hanyou face-planting into the soft earth only seconds later.   
  
Shippou jumped up to his feet, rubbing his head with a small hand.  
  
"..Here, have another one since InuYasha was so rude to you.." Kagome said, handing Shippou yet another bag of chips.  
  
Growling in frustration, InuYasha quickly got to his feet, a fist clentched.  
  
"..what!? You gave Shippou another one!!?" He asked angrily, "Why I aughta-"  
  
"...InuYasha-perhaps if you where a little nicer, you would recieve some of Kagome's modern-time food.." Miroku suggested, opening a once closed eye as he watched the three, arms folded, his golden staff resting in between his chest and arm.  
  
"..I see now why Kagome wants to go home so frequently.." Sango added, blinking as she set Hiraikotsu down for a moment, still careful to keep an eye on the lecherous Monk, Kirara coming to a halt by the demon slayer's feet.  
  
"..Aw will you guys just shut up, this is none of your damn business!" InuYasha blurted out  
  
"...Oswari.." Kagome murmered again, InuYasha hitting the ground once more. "..Honestly, when will you ever learn?...Baka!!" Kagome shouted back at the halfling.  
  
Shippou, who was now on Kagome's shoulder, half finished with one bag of potato chips frowned   
  
"..She's right, you treat her, out of all of us, the worst..."   
  
"..Ah shut your trap Shippou.." InuYasha snapped back, sitting up.   
  
::Clearly, he hasn't learned a thing..:: Kagome thought to herself with a sigh, before she just decided to give up for now.   
  
"..Sometimes InuYasha. I wander if you even have any manners at all..." Kagome muttered before she slung her back pack up over her shoulders.  
  
"...Wait-you're not going home are you!!?" InuYasha asked, the whole tone of his voice suddenly chaning.  
  
"No. But I do sense a Shard of the shikon no tama..." She lied, just wanting to move on and possibly change the subject.  
  
"..Well whatta we waitin' for? Let's go..!" The hanyou said eargly, his ears perking up.   
  
|----†----|  
  
::..InuYasha. Where are you? Once your body lays lifeless...I will be free from Naraku's grasp!:: Kagura thought to herself as she rode upon the large white feather, her gaze set ahead, determined to kill the half-demon, InuYasha. ::Soon...like the wind. I will be able to go freely..::  
  
|----†----|  
  
Night seemed to fall upon the village swiftly and without warning, but it was never unusual. Stars were scattered across the sky like fire flies around a bush, and the -full- moon shone down brightly on the huts that lined the village below.   
  
Earlier that day, InuYasha had found out that there, indeed was no shard, and all that did was further piss him off, and to make matters worse, he was human.  
  
"...There's nothing wrong with being a Human every now and then.." Kagome mumbled, resting up against one wall of the hut, her gaze set firmly on InuYasha. The human InuYasha glared back at her, eyes narrowed, one twitching every now and then with pure frustration.   
  
"...Ha, you're only saying that because you're a pathetic hum-" InuYasha was cut off as the end of Miroku's staff collided with his head.  
  
"..A human and he still doesn't seem much different.." Sango murmered, stroking Kirara, the neko youkai curled up in a ball in the demon slayer's lap, purring constantly.  
  
Recovering from the last blow, InuYasha turned to Miroku "..Gah, if I wasn't a human I'd rip you apart monk!"   
  
"..Ah cheer up InuYasha. You'll be back to 'normal' when the sun comes up.." Shippou grinned slightly, finally speaking up.  
  
|----†----|  
  
Unknowingly, Kagura had picked the 'best' night to kill off this InuYasha. The wind sorcoress neared the village all too quickly, the wind playfully tossing about her ebony hair and jade earrings, a odd determination clearly noticeable in her full red eyes.  
  
|----†----|  
  
Shippou and InuYasha had, once again, fallen into an argument, and Kagome rolled her eyes, but soon froze, sensing a jewel shard approaching;and too quickly for comfort. The miko rose to her feet, her gaze searching around the darkened hut for the arrows and bow she most commonly used. Right away, InuYasha noticed this and he too stopped what he was doing, not relizing he had a full grip on Shippou's head.   
  
"..Leggo!" Shippou squirmed around until he popped out of the human InuYasha's grasp  
  
"..So, you sensed a jewel shard as well Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked, taking hold of his staff with both hands, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Another one of Naraku's reincarnations" Sango added, getting to her feet, Kirara jumping to the ground silently with a small uneasy growl.   
  
InuYasha's human transformation always seemed to be timed bad - only did he become human in the -worst- situations. Sure, he had fought many times as a human, but he never really ended up winning, that is unless the sun rose...  
  
"..Come on, let's get this over with.." The black-haired InuYasha said, masking his doubt in a falsly confident voice.  
  
|----†----|  
  
"..Come out InuYasha!" Kagura called aloud, standing atop the feather, angry gaze looking down upon the village. Although she didn't show it, the wind sorcoress was silghtly puzzled. She had been following the halfling's scent when all of a sudden it seemed to fade out and vanish, but she didn't let this stop her.  
  
"..Kagura...So you finally decided to show up." InuYasha growled, which didn't seem that much of a growl since he was now human.  
  
"And you would be?" She asked, a amused laugh following shortly after, "...why would a mere mortal like you want to fight me?"   
  
"..What? Did you forget already?" He snapped back, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "..I'll cut you to pieces..."   
  
::...Could this really be-This human is....InuYasha?:: Her thoughts trailed off when she seemed to have remembered something.  
  
"What? Did I show up at a wrong time 'InuYasha'? Or does that name even fit you now?" Kagura laughed half-heartedly, opening her fan with a slight flick of her wrist. "...I wouldn't feel like fighting you when you arn't at your fullest, but this is my easiest chance to get my heart back.." Kagura said, a mechievous grin now plastered upon her over confident face.  
  
|----†----|  
  
{Authors Note: ^^'' first chapter done...look for the next one erm sometime whenever. Probably won't get up until next week of the week after that...Hope I caught all the character's personalities and what-not - and do not 'bite my head off' I am only 13 years old... :/ anyways, go ahead and Review...} 


End file.
